If only for a moment
by Matt Salem
Summary: This may have a second part, more info inside. Review if you want to tell me if you want a second part. Fluffy warning, that's all


I own absolutely nothing but the plot. =w= This originated in an rp and I think I'll be putting my other story on hiatus for a while, but this may be it's successor, like an insight or something.

* * *

Kiku Honda met Gilbert Beilschmidt when they were young nations, back when Prussia was still a Kingdom. How they met, neither can really remember. What they do know is when they met.

* * *

Kiku sat in the empty flower field alone. This was the place where he could find peace and quiet no matter what. It was a nice and warm sunny day, fluffy ivory clouds lazily passed over the azure skies. Kiku wore his white and red Shinto kimono; he had just escaped some heavy ridicule from his leaders. Gilbert walked to his safe place, covered in different injuries.

He too had just escaped something horrible from his leaders wearing his uniform. The familiar light scent of the flowers told him he was close, and above the gentle breeze, he could hear someone sniffling. He walked over to some bushes for cover, peeking out to see the pale island nation sitting in the field and crying. Gil walked over to the other, wanting to know who the newcomer was. He walked over and sat next to him. "Hey you, what's your name? I'm the awesome Kingdom of Prussia, but you can call me Gilbert." he smiled despite his obvious wounds.

Kiku jumped a bit at the sound of the voice, and looked up at the taller nation. Gil took in his features. Pale, smooth skin, deep brown eyes that were watery from tears, ebony hair that seemed to contrast in a beautiful way with his other features, soft looking pink lips, and a small but lean figure. "I-I am Japan, the Country from where the Sun Rises…but…you can call me Kiku." he said quietly, his voice soft and almost calm, except for the fact that it wavered when he spoke; pulling the slightly older nation's heartstrings lightly. Just as Gil had done before, the island nation looked over his features. Skin almost a deathly pale, but smooth looking, confident yet slightly anxious crimson eyes, lips that seemed to form a never ending smile, and a lean, muscular figure.

"It's nice to meet you, Kiku." he grinned widely, holding his hand to shake the others'. Kiku stared at Gil's hand for a moment before reaching out his own hand, hesitantly and cautiously before taking Gil's and shaking his hand. "It's nice to meet you as well, Gilbert-san." Kiku smiled faintly, Gil's hand was warm and comforting. Days passed and the two would always meet in their safe haven, exchanging stories and soothing one another.

Comforting when the pain was too much, and passing the friend line. Kiku usually hated to have his personal space breached, but he made an exception for the Prussian. He would hug Gil close instinctively when he cried, his heart fell to pieces when Gil was feeling so broken he cried. On lazy days, the island nation would curl up beside the Prussian and lay his head on his chest, lulled into a short nap by Gil's steady heartbeat. Other times when Kiku sat down, Gil would lay his head in Kiku's lap or just lean on his shoulder with his back.

They got closer and closer, revealing secrets and making new ones. Eventually, Kiku dropped the suffixes to Gil's name and just called him Gil. They would pick flowers to make flower crowns. Well, Kiku would, and he would try to teach the Germanic country how to make them. Soon, Kiku began to confide in his friend, and Gil would always intently listen to the Japanese nation. They taught each other how to speak their languages, they would write and read, and on the rare day that they could camp out, Kiku would show every constellation and their story. The beautiful sunset would always remind them that they had to part ways, lest they be caught.

One day, Gilbert came to the safe spot and had injuries worse than ever. Kiku ran over to him and caught him as he stumbled forward. "W-what happened to you?" Kiku asked, leading Gil to somewhere he could sit, and where Kiku could patch him up. Gil told Kiku how everyone had bullied him and told him that "a runt like him couldn't ever possibly be the Kingdom of Prussia". When Kiku looked into his eyes, the Prussian hoped to high heaven that he wouldn't see pity. He didn't, what he saw was empathy. The other frail boy knew what it was like to be told that such a weak child as himself would never be the personification of Japan.

He knew what the other was feeling. Kiku wasted no time in patching Gilbert up, after he finished, he asked Gil to pick him some flowers. Gil complied and found the best ones, bringing them over to his companion. Gil watched as Kiku twisted the flowers around, making them into a crown and standing up to place it on his head. Kiku smiled, tilting his head and closing his eyes, blushing softly. "See? You are the Great Kingdom of Prussia! The crown proves it." he said quietly, but happiness and optimism painted his words.

Gil was lost for words, his heart swelled at the sentiment, but an unexplained rage filled his thoughts. His cruel thoughts took over without his knowledge. He ripped the crown from his head and threw it on the ground. Kiku opened his eyes in surprise, a bit of fear tainting those deep brown orbs, and he flinched a little. "Nein! How in the hell can you be so optimistic when this isn't a good situation at all?! How can you be so childish and naïve?!" he snapped, raising his voice.

Kiku's eyes widened a bit, the words stung him, and he began to tear up, a few falling. "C-childish? Naive? W-why are you saying those awful things Gil? I was only trying to help…" he cried, his voice wavering. Gil snapped out of it at the sight of tears and the sound of crying. Had he been the one to make his sweet Kiku cry? Verdammt, there went his temper again. He walked over to Kiku and held him close, stroking his hair and speaking softly. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry for making you cry Kiku…" he said gently, feeling absolutely horrible. Kiku shook his head and hugged Gil tightly.

He would never leave Gil, not even if things go bad. He buried his face in the others' chest and tried to quiet his crying. "I-I forgive you…" he sniffed softly. Gil still felt horrible, he had snapped at the one and only person who seemed to actually care for him, he had snapped at his beloved. He thought for a moment and he had an idea. He held Kiku at arm's length and gently tilted his chin so that he could look into his deep eyes.

"Kiku…when we're older, and I take power, _I __**will**__ find you again._ Let's face it, our leaders and everyone else know that we're together, and they don't like that…they'll do whatever they can to separate us and we won't be able to see each other for a long time. They might keep hurting me now, but I when I get stronger, when we're grown up, I'll marry you. Egal, was sie sagen oder was sie zu tun versuchen, mich zu stoppen." he promised confidently, lightly caressing the others' face and smiling softly. Kiku looked up, his dull brown eyes widening slightly in surprise at the warm words and confident promise. His heart flew and he got butterflies in his stomach. "H-hontōni?" he asked with anxiety

. A number of things could happen in those years. He would always hate the adults for even wanting to separate them. He never wanted to leave Gil's side, not even for a moment. He wanted to trust Gil with his heart and soul; he needed to hear the Prussian promise to keep those words true. "Ja wirklich. Ich werde dich niemals anlügen. Ich verspreche, dass ich wieder zu dir kommen und dich heiraten, meine kleine Blume." he promised, bringing their foreheads together and smiling again. Kiku was filled with joy, but he was also still so afraid. They years apart would be tough, but he wouldn't let time interfere with their bond.

He hugged Gil tightly, Gil responded by quietly and gently pressing a chaste and passionate kiss to the feather soft lips he always dreamed of kissing. Kiku returned the kiss with equal passion, and damned the once beautiful sunset that would mark the end of their first meeting for years.


End file.
